Like A Sledgehammer
by Lindski
Summary: A festival filled with crowd and strange musics. Shikamaru wasn't having it until a certain prodigy and a perfect song turned up at the damned place at the same time.


A/N: This fanfic just popped in my head. I just happened to be obsessing over a certain song, then I saw one of my favorite ship in a recap episode of Naruto and Booyah! this fanfic was born

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters as well as the song, just the plot.

 **Warning:** It contains Yaoi a.k.a. male to male kind of relationship.

Like a Sledgehammer

Crowded room lit by hundred of dancing lights.

It was troublesome.

Loud music which every beat made his heart pump with it.

Every move was a strugle, people were so pressed together that Shikamaru could actualy feel everyone's warm breath and smell everyone's scent.

Shikamaru sighed annoyingly. He's now cursing himself for even agreeing to join the Konoha Festival. He blamed it on Kiba, Chouji and Ino, who persuaded, more like, pressured him to go.

He was 18, he's a teenager himself, but this wasn't his thing. This is not for him. Festival like this are for obnoxious carefree, hormone driven teenagers.

He would rather watch clouds, but it was night time so that's not really an option.

Shikamaru sighed heavily before taking another gulp of sake.

"At least the sakes are great." He mumbled, hoping that the fireworks would turn out great as his friends promised.

Shikamaru was having his 7th --or was it his 8th?-- bottle of sake. He kept on moving through the crowd and saw familiar faces from time to time.

A bright white light hit someone's bushy eyebrows and Shikamaru knew immadiately that Rock Lee also came to party. It seems that taijutsu nin soted him as well because he flashed his pearl white teeth. It was so bright and shiny that it made Shikamaru dizzy for a moment. Next to Lee was his team mate Tenten and next to her was a certain Hyuuga, who he has been having a troublesome sexual tension with lately.

Pair of white orbs met Shikamaru's pitch black ones. Just like that, the strange feeling was once again taking over Shikamaru.

The drowsing effect of alcohol seemed to wash off of Shikamaru's system. The shadow nin could feel the rush, that warm and intense feeling that only Neji Hyuuga could make him feel.

The crowd was now dancing to the new song. The song was so modern that Shikamaru thought it sounded so foreign, like it came from unknown future. People liked it but he did not know how to feel about this strange song. All he knew is that the song was describing the strange feeling that the Hyuuga was causing him.

 _'If you could take my pulse right now, it would feel just like a sledgehammer'_

His heart beat was growing eratic and this song was not helping at all. But despite that Shikamaru absentmindedly walked towards Neji.

Just like the shadow nin, Neji's focus was on to a particular person. He's not even noticing Rock Lee's awkward dance moves and Tenten's well calculated steps away from lee to escape embarassment. He was just there, standing frozen on his spot.

In the midst of it all someone accidentaly pushed Shikamaru towards Neji causing the two to collide. They would have stumbled down onto the floor if not for the crowd that surround them.

 _'If you could feel my heartbeat now it would hit you like a sledgehammer'_

By the time they regained their composure, their bodies were against each other, dangerously close. Shikamaru felt Neji's heartbeat, hoping that Neji couldn't feel his. The smell of alcohol with Neji's every breath, told Shikamaru that he's not the only one who had some sake. Neji's warm breath was tickling Shikamaru's upper lip, sending good kind of chills throughout his body.

Neither said a word. Their eyes on each other, like a strong magnetic pull that hynotising them both.

There was so much to say between them, so much suppresed emotion and curiosity was building up inside that needed a significant definition but they decided against talking it over, instead, the geniuses let the song define how they felt for each other. Their heartbeats were taking over their minds as their bodies let each other know that the feeling was mutual.

It was taking so long and happened so soon. The slung distance between their lips was enclosed by a kiss. All these tension that built up inside them was slowly releasing as their kiss grew more intense.

Shikamaru's hands, which were resting lazily inside his pocket, moved to grasp Neji's hips out of instinct. The Hyuga prodigy held the shadow nin's arms in return, tugging him closer. The sensation was clouding up their minds. There's so many ways to fight it but they gave into that magnetizing moment out of their own whim.

 _'You're taking over the beat of my body_ , _y_ _ou just don't let up, don't let up_. _You're taking over the beat of my body_ _b_ _ut you lift me up, lift me up'_

Shikamaru savored the sweet alcoholic taste of Neji's mouth, together with the enticing aroma of his hair. Shikamaru had never desired anyone so bad like this before. And the fact that Neji was responding to that accordingly was turning Shikamaru into a carefree, hormone-driven teenager. Maybe this was also his thing after all.

How troublesome.

 _'If you take my pulse right now it would feel just like a sledgehammer'_

They were running out of breath and there was no sign of their heartbeats slowing down. All Shikamaru could think of was how he didn't want the whole thing to end. But everything, no matter how perfect they may be, have their end point.

That perfect moment ended as soon as the music ended. It was immediately followed by the shooting sound of fireworks being freed to light up the indigo sky.

Dumbfounded and catching their breaths, Shikamaru and Neji just stared at each other as fireworks illuminate the night away. Neji was the one who broke their eye contact, Shikamaru did the same and looked up at the sky full of fireworks.

It was amazing as he hoped it would be, but this could not better the time he had with the Hyuuga. He turned his gaze back at Neji's delicate face. He was watching the fireworks with slight awe, unaware of Shikamaru's eyes on him. Shikamaru smiled faintly. This night turned out strangely fascinating than he anticipated it to be.

A lot of things followed after that but Neji was all Shikamaru could think of.

\--

The next day the rookie 9 ended up in the same dango inn they usually go to whenever they have free time. It was the same setting as their previous hang out before. Nothing new, except for the fact that Shikamaru could feel some of his friends' eyes on him. He was just brushing it off though. If they wanted to open up a certain topic with him it's their problem to bring it up. He would certainly not ponder. But he had to admit Ino's and Kiba's side grimpses were slowly driving him nuts. For a moment, he almost had have enough of it and almost ask the two what the hell was wrong with them.

Shikamaru immidiately knew why his friends were being weird as soon as team Guy entered the room. Shikamaru's eyes met Neji's. But he shifted his gaze back to his frienda only to see that most, if not everyone, had seen that he and Neji shared something passionate last night.

Team Guy took their seats and when Neji sat accross Shikamaru, Ino's knowing face turned into an almost chesire cat smile while kiba's smirk became more prominent.

Shikamaru was trying so damn hard to avoid yet another eye contact with Neji. While Neji was playing it cool despite the embarrassment. They didn't want to give more reason to be nosy.

"If you take my pulse right now it would feel just like a sledgehammer!" Ino sang at the top of her lungs, giddily. Shikamaru gave his team mate a narrowed eye stare.

'What? I'm obsessed with the song!' She said defensively, but the shadow nin knew otherwise what she was up to.

Despite his friends teaseful antics, Shikamaru was thankful that no one brought up what they saw last night.

'HEY! I WAS DANCING TO THAT SONG LAST NIGHT. I WAS SO DRUNK THAT I THOUGHT I SAW A MAKING OUT COUPLE THAT LOOKED LIKE SHIKAMARU AND NEJI!'

Well, no one, except for the ever noisy Uzumaki.

Troublesome.

END

Credits to the following:

Fifth Harmony, the writers and producers of the song "Sledgehammer"

Masashi Kishimoto who owned Naruto Anime/Manga Series and every character that mentioned in this fanfiction.

FionaDied. She owned the art that I used as the artcover of this fanfic. Check her out on Deviantart.

https/fionadied./art/Neji-and-Shikamaru-For-Rayne-181253643

 **Thank you so much for reading.**


End file.
